What I Wanted
by lol loser
Summary: "Sometimes I found it hard to remember his treachery, sometimes I discovered myself thoughtlessly slipping back into affection for him again." a Gene X Finny one-shot


Finny was acing more optimistic than normal today, and that was saying something. There was like a extra spring in his step or something. He breezed through our classes as well, not caring if he actually did any of his assignments. He spoke even more whimsical than normal, and smiled the brightest he had in a while. I pondered this as I tried to study my latin, but Finny was posing much a distraction. He was laid out on his bed, with his legs dangling off.

"Geneee" he called. "Phineas, you know I'm trying to study my latin."

"Ugh. Gene when will you actually need to use Latin anyway? It's not like you'll need it for the war." "Well, I'm not sure about that but I need to study so I can get a good mark." Finny just sighed.

"It just feels like you don't want to have as much fun as you used to, Forrester. I know, we shall go off and jump off the tree tonight! In the dark!"

" I have to study Finny."

He sighed again.

I was weak, and I knew I would give in to him eventually. Phineas had this way of gaining some kind of control over me in that sense, I would resist him, certain that he was just trying to do me harm. Then I would find myself forgetting, and ending up right by his side yet again. It was an endless cycle, it felt like. One that I was eternally trapped in for my time at Devon. Not that it was completely a bad thing, as I found within myself an kind of inner peace when I was at Finny's side. With that thought, I agreed to go with him, as I could finish my studies later.

We arrived at the tree rather shortly, and it was already pretty dark outside. Dark enough so that you see the first stars, the bright specks of light in a single dark sky. Finny smiled, And started taking off his shirt. He hung it on a low branch and looked at me quizzically. I realized that I had been staring at his now bare chest and quickly diverted my eyes. I could feel a heat rising up to my cheeks as I took my shirt off as well. I turned around after that, only to see Phineas blushing a little bit as well.

"So uh, you can go first." I said.

He shook his head and began to climb up the tall, towering tree in front of us. He looked so perfect, like it was his one and only home up in that tree. With a grin on his face, he leaped in one single motion off the branch and into the black void below. He hit the water with a splash. Once I had saw that he had jumped, I began to scale the tree as well, reaching the top quicker than I had in the past. I reached the limb over the water, and sprang off, hitting the water full force. When the rose to the surface, Finny was there with me, laughing. I joined in.

I was glad I had come out here with Finny. I felt the happiest I had in a while. We swam to the shore together and sat on the bank. We stayed there for a while, staring out into the thousands of stars painted against the horizon. Finny looked at me, I looked at Finny. His face was softly illuminated by the glow of the moon. His every feature was perfectly sculpted. His green eyes almost shimmered. He was smiling.

I was completely mesmerized by his face. It occurred to me that I had _never_ actually looked at Finny, had a chance to admire his features like this. He was everything perfect and pure in this world. It was in that moment that I realized that I was blushing again, and turned away so Finny wouldn't notice. I was confused and didn't know what to think.

"Gene," he whispered softly, " are you okay?"

"Yes." I turned around.

His eyes were sparkling even more than before, and his mouth just looked so inciting. We were laying on the bank now, facing each other. His face came closer to mine, unsure of his intensions, I stayed frozen in place. His lips then crashed into mine.

I felt this warmth inside that I had never felt before. There were tingles down my spine. Before I had time to physically react, he pulled away in shame. I stared at him. His face was bright red.

"Sorry," He said smugly, "I couldn't resist. I shouldn't of done that."

Before he could finish, in a flash of pure courage and emotion, I pulled him back into the kiss, harder than before. He took a second to react, and then continued to move his lips against mine. I pushed him down to the ground, so that I was on top. I straddled him, and deepened the kiss. A wave of pleasure rippled throughout my body. This was what I wanted, I knew now that I had longed for it for so long. It was about time I got it.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away. His face was still tomato red, but now his lips looked swollen as well. I could feel mine tingling as well. I felt better than ever, empowered, filled with endless joy.

"It's getting late," he murmured. "we should get back to our room." I agreed.

We got up off the ground, it was then that I noticed that my knees were weak as well. We started walking back up to our room, as we didn't want to get caught out after curfew.

Finny was the light of my life at the moment, how could I not have realized what he meant to me earlier? It would've saved me so much pain in the long term.

"You know why I was cheerful today?" Finny asked me.

"No, why?"

"Because I finally realized that I was in love with you"


End file.
